yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 127
"Breaking of the Sacred Seal", known as "The Seal Breaker, Martin" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 14, 2007 and in the UK on November 21, 2007. Summary Maximillion Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard are flying to the "Rainbow Dragon" tablet's location via Industrial Illusions helicopters. Pegasus explains he based the Crystal Beast cards off of seven gemstones that Julius Caesar supposedly gathered from around the world. The ship that was going to take them back to Rome sunk. Pegasus chose to "revive" the gems as cards. However, Caesar also had a tablet where he was going to place the gemstones - and this tablet depicted a dragon. Now that it's been found, Pegasus can view it and create the "Rainbow Dragon" card. When they reach its location, they find Echo has beaten them there. She attempts to use Short Circuit devices to destroy the tablet. At the resting place of the Sacred Beasts, Marcel Bonaparte and Adrian Gecko begin a Duel to determine who will get to take the cards. Jaden Yuki is still en route, still being chased by Duel Ghouls. Axel Brodie and the others are heading to the tennis courts, so they can begin a Duel to aide in opening the wormhole between dimensions. They are also assaulted by Duel Ghouls on the way, and Axel is forced to send his "Blue Berets" to distract them. Dr. Crowler also stays behind, as the rest continue on. Echo explains that she does not want Adrian to return to Earth, as if he does, he can't become "King". He's devoted his life to protecting his little brother for sake of his family, but Echo states he was much more potential than that - and he can attain that potential in the Duel Spirit world. She is willing to destroy the tablet and sacrifice herself along with Pegasus' group to prevent him from returning. Pegasus' bodyguards stop her before she is able to do so. Adrian drops Marcel to 1000 Life Points and is about to declare a direct attack to finish him off, but Marcel activates two copies of "Break the Seal", revealing that he is trying to summon Exodia. At this point, the Sacred Beasts awaken, stopping the Duel. Adrian tries to make Marcel continue the Duel, but Marcel reveals that he already had the four limbs of Exodia in his hand, and had "Break the Seal" resolved, he would have added the head and won. Jaden is trapped by Duel Ghouls, including Syrus Truesdale, and they Summon a variety of monsters to attack him. Jaden uses "Winged Kuriboh's effect to reduce all battle damage to 0 and run away from them. Meanwhile the others race through the school, constantly being stopped by duel ghouls. Jesse offers to fight a mob blocking their path but Crowler states he will duel them and sends everyone else on. At the tennis courts, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte reveals that Duel Academy had borrowed a Sub-Space Dueling System from KaibaCorp. Using this, they'll be able to create a link back Earth, with one Duelist one each side, creating enough Duel Energy to open the wormhole and send "Rainbow Dragon" in. Bastion Misawa initiates the system, and Jesse Anderson prepares to Duel. It's revealed that Zane Truesdale will be his opponent. Featured Duel: Adrian Gecko vs. Marcel Bonaparte Turn 1: Marcel Marcel draws "Mad Reloader" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Adrian Adrian draws. He then activates "Summon Cloud". Now once per turn, during each of Adrian's Main Phases, he can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Cloudian" monster from his hand or either player's Graveyard if he doesn't control any monsters. During each of Adrian's Standby Phases, he must either discard one card or destroy "Summon Cloud". Adrian then activates the effect of "Summon Cloud" to Special Summon "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Exploding Cloud" to destroy "Sheep Cloud" and take damage equal its ATK. Since "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates. allowing Adrian to Special Summon two "Sheep Cloud Tokens" (0/0) in Attack Position. Adrian then Tributes his two tokens in order to Tribute Summon "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" (3000/1000) in Attack Position. "Eye of the Typhoon" then attacks "Mad Reloader". The effect of "Eye of the Typhoon" activates, switching "Mad Reloader" to Attack Position. "Eye of the Typhoon" then destroys "Mad Reloader" (Marcel 4000 → 1000). Since "Mad Reloader" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Marcel to send "Pot of Avarice" and "Reload" from his hand to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Adrian Sets a card. On Adrian's End Phase, "Eye of the Typhoon" loses 500 ATK due to its last effect ("Eye of the Typhoon": 3000 → 2500/1000). Turn 3: Marcel Marcel draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Adrian Adrian draws. On Adrian's Standby Phase, he chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost for "Summon Cloud", so the latter is destroyed. "Eye of the Typhoon" then attacks directly, but Marcel activates his two face-down "Break the Seals" and sends both of them to the Graveyard in order to add "Exodia the Forbidden One" from his Deck to his hand. At this point, the "Sacred Beasts" are released and their awakening stop the Duel. Adrian later sees Marcel's hand, which contained "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". This means that if the effect of "Break the Seal" had resolved, Marcel would have gotten "Exodia the Forbidden One" into his hand and automatically won the Duel. Trivia * When Adrian notices the Exodia cards in his hand, the cards have their original Japanese artwork (with the star points in the background) instead of the American edited artwork. This trend seems to continue in future episodes but even less edited to even include them still in Japanese anime card format. * When Bastion Misawa gets to work with the Interdimensional Duel System (that Bonaparte says they borrowed from KaibaCorp), Seto Kaiba's theme music plays. Ironically, Bastion's voice actor, Eric Stuart, also voices Kaiba. Errors * In the English dub, when "Mad Reloader"'s effect activates, Marcel says that he sends two cards to his deck before drawing two more when he actually sends them to the Graveyard. * In the English dub, after Adrian uses the effect of "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" to switch Marcel's "Made Reloader" from Defense Position to Attack Position, he erroneously says that "Mad Reloader" is in Defense Position. * In the English dub, when Marcel activates his two face-down "Break the Seal" Trap Cards, he mistakenly calls them Spell Cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.